The Goddess
by zerohero4376
Summary: Enjolras, godly advisor to the Father of everything (Jean Valjean), has finally met his match with the greatly sought after mortal, Eponine. What is he missing and will he give up his immortality for her?


The great gods that looked over the planet were the most pure and most beautiful creature one would ever fin in the universe. Many go unnamed, but the Father of all, Jean Valjean, and the Mother of all, Fantine, raise all gods as children. At some point, a god or goddess could take a mortal spouse, but to do so, one must give up immortality for their loved. Many gods and goddesses left to live and die with loved ones.

Then, there were few left.

There was a group of gods that set themselves out among the pack. The Les Amis d'ABC, they were called. The most famous of the gods. Joly and Bosset were the only two gods to find love in the heavens. The problem? It was the same goddess. And there was Coufeyrac, he never gave up immortality but had many relations resulting in children. Bahorel was guardian of the heavens, leader of strategy. He had yet to find love, instead he found his friends in the Les Amis. Jehan was like the Aphrodite, constantly fussing about love and never finding it himself. Grantaire was the drunk of the group, drowning his sorrows in a love who could not love him back. She married and died in childbirth. Combeferre found love once as well, but she passed on before he could do anything. She got ill and he was too late to save her. Finally, the leader, Enjolras, known for his promise to remain pure and not tainted by the gift Earth has to offer.

Then, Father created the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Earth. Better than the goddess Cosette, the goddess known for her beauty. And he gave her to the wickedest man and his wife to raise her. He named her Eponine.

Eponine grew to be a lovely woman, plagued with the harsh environment she grew up in. Her sister Azelma was killed when their family's village was burned to the ground for unknown reasons. Eponine's mother died giving life to her younger brother, and Eponine's father set her to marry the richest man in the country when she turned 16.

Bahorel was the first to notice the beauty and point it out to his friends. They all gathered and watched the woman, waiting for someone to tell them they can go after her. Everyday, everyone but Enjolras watched the girl, that is until her brother got injured. He was watching that day...

* * *

Eponine ran through the fields, chasing her younger brother Gavroche with her friend Marius on her heels. She was engaged to Marius, her father only seeking the wealth not caring that his daughter wanted to be free. She loved Marius like a brother and was disgusted at the thought of their fast approaching wedding that was to be taken place in 2 months time. She was constantly looking for an escape, but has yet to find one.

Little did she know that the Les Amis were gathering in the heavens, watching the most beautiful woman they have ever laid eyes on. They were unaware of Father's plans today, everyone but Enjolras. He had helped set it up and now he was waiting.

"Look at her. More beautiful than Cosette", Coufeyrac whispered.

"Am I the only one who wished to make her my wife?", Bahorel asked his friends.

"No. We must not touch her." Enjolras knew that today she was facing punishment. For what, he did not know.

"But why Enjolras?", Grantaire begged to know why he could not make the woman his.

"She is not property. Get to know her, and she will pick which one of us she wants, if any."

"Why do you speak that way brother?"

"She is betrothed to the man beside her. Maybe she wants him."

"Maybe she does not."

The gods' attention was taken back to the girl after hearing her shriek. They watched as a monster came from the forest, charging at them. The man tried to drag Eponine away, until she punched him and ran to save her brother. She was too late. Grabbing the man's sword, she beheaded the beast after it mangled her brother. She ran to his side, tears bursting in her eyes, unaware that she had just killed the most powerful beast to ever be created.

"Eponine. Thank you", the boy whispered with his dying breath.

"You can't leave me Gavroche! Please, stay here with me. I need you."

"I love you." And the boy was gone.

* * *

Enjolras was in a panic. The beast was suppose to kill her, not her brother! He looked around at his friends to see them all staring down on this goddess-like mortal. Then Father came into the room.

"ENJOLRAS!", he screamed. He was not to be messed with and left Enjolras shaking with fear.

"Yes Father?", Enjolras replied timidly as he knelt before Jean Valjean.

"You were suppose to KILL her!" Jean had made his way to the throne of which he sat down in. He had watched the events of the day, worrying more about this girl that was destined to destroy what he had built. The worst part is, that Enjolras was suppose to help her! He did not know that however.

"I know Father. I didn't think she would slay him."

"I don't care! She must die!"

"Why Father?"

"Be-because. She is dangerous."

"Why not make her a goddess. She seems pure and strong. You did create her."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before Javert prophesied that her son will overthrow me!"

"Who would her child's father be? Why not eliminate him?"

"Because he is a god. A Les Amis in fact."

"Which one?"

"I cannot tell you son."

"Ok Father."

* * *

Eponine awoke the next day to find a man in her bedroom. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair fell around his head like a golden halo and she could swim in his crystal blue eyes. All too soon, however, the events of yesterday flooded her memory, and she felt her eyes water again.

"Who are you?" Damn she sounds weak. Who wouldn't be weak when their brother was just murdered? Stop, Eponine must be strong.

"I'm Enjolras." Even his voice was sexy. Maybe she could marry him. Wait, no, stop Eponine!

"Why are you here?"

"To apologize for yesterday."

"Its not your fault."

"But it is. I'm a god."

"There are no such things as gods."

"I assure you there is. I'm an advisor for our holy Father and I was suppose to kill you yesterday, and it backfired."

"You were suppose to kill me? Why?"

"Punishment for reasons I do not know."

"Sounds like he is hiding something."

"Indeed."

"So, Enjolras. You're just only here to apologize, nothing else?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if you enjoy your betrothed."

"Why are you asking?"

"Be-because some of my friends have developed a crush on 'the most beautiful creature they have ever laid eyes on'." Eponine blushed at the compliment as she dressed for the day.

"How sweet,"she commented once dressed. She thought for a moment before, "Do you want to come find breakfast with me?"

"What do you mean by find?" Enjolras looked curious, but he seemed pleased by her answer.

"Well, we can gather the chicken eggs from the millions I have downstairs and go find some berries."

"I'd love that." Enjolras looked at Eponine and suddenly realized what his friends were talking about. She was gorgeous, and strong. And perfect.

Holy shit, Enjorlas was falling for her.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
